


Our Golden Boy

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ??? Sorta angst, Alternate Universe GTA, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Fake AH Crew, Images may be disturbing to some, Other, Poetic style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: After all, he's just dying anyway.





	Our Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone or support drug abuse. Be safe out there, kiddos.

Our golden boy.  
Bruises on his hips and a pill on his tongue. His thick lashes always looking up to the sky, his smeared lipstick contorted into a smile. His laughing mouth is stained from the yellow paint.  
The artist lied, he says.  
It doesn't make him happy.  
Yet here he is still eating his yellow daily in the form of little white pills that could not be more colorful.   
Crooked teeth and a broken laugh as he strings his code into rope for a net.  
Or is it a noose?  
It doesn't really matter, he'll tell you that. He's just dying either way.  
Cloudy eyes on bright days, his golden touch staining all it touches.  
The yellow is all around him, it has come to define him.  
Our golden boy.  
He consumes it, it is the very air he breathes.  
And when that's not enough he injects it straight into his veins.  
The white of the hospital rooms just dilute it, he says. They make his eyes bright but the days grow gray and cloudy. There is no color in them, no happiness.  
Plus, he's just dying anyway.  
Our golden boy.  
Convulsing in the bathroom, golden ichor flowing from his veins into the bathtub.  
Crying because he can't get the hospital bands off. He's got quite the collection now, each one the same boring white.  
His veins flow red once again, his hair grows back brown and dull, eyes bright with tears.  
Paint still stains his body and he can't scrub it off, no he doesn't want to now but he will. When he does try to scrub himself clean it will never come out.  
Our golden boy.  
Green eyes bursting with just a bit of yellow, golden hair falling in his face.  
Gold chains hang about his neck, gold rings on his fingers.  
A warm laugh from his lips as he flies through the sky, painting out sunsets with that gorgeous gold.

After all, he's just dying anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom!  
> Comments are Love <3


End file.
